drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Make Me Proud
"Make Me Proud" is a song by Canadian recording artist Drake, released as the second single from his second studio album, Take Care. The song features Nicki Minaj. It was released as a digital download on October 16, 2011 and impacted rhythmic radio on October 25, 2011 in the U.S.[1][2] On March 27, 2012, Make Me Proud received platinum certification by the RIAA for US sales exceeding 1,000,000 copies becoming the fourth consecutive single from the album to do so. Background Drake released "Make Me Proud" on his OVO blog on October 13, 2011 and earlier tweeted the song's title on September 25, 2011.[3][4] The song premiered on Funk Master Flex's radio station Hot 97.[5] It was performed for the first time on Saturday Night Live, which aired on October 15, 2011.[6] Chart performance On October 20, 2011, the song debuted at #97 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100].[7] In its second week, It peaked at #9 on the chart.[8] With this jump from 97 - 9 on the Billboard Hot 100, Drake ties Akon's 88-spot blast (95-7) with "Smack That," featuring Eminem, five years ago for biggest vault ever by a male artist on the chart. Overall the leap of "Make Me Proud" is tied for the fourth largest jump of all-time on the chart.[9] In its 15th week on the chart, the track climbed to the peak of the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, becoming Drake's 8th track to peak atop of that chart in his two and a half year career.[10] "Make Me Proud" topped the Billboard Rap Singles chart, giving Drake the most number 1 rap singles of all time with 11. Lyrics Drake I like a woman with a future and a past A little attitude problem all good it'll make the sh-t last Don't make it too easy girl, don't take it too fast Yeah, that's it, right there, that's it Do it just like that Only you could do it just like that And I love it when your hair's still wet Cause you just took a shower Running on a treadmill, and only eating salad Sounds so smart, like you graduated college Like you went to yale, but you probably went to Howard knowing you Weekend in miami, tryina study by the pool Couple things due, but you always get it done Mighta been a time when I loved her too But you take that away, you'll always be the one One, I wonder why the moon looks nice girl Maybe it's just right for the night You said nig... coming on too strong girl They want you in their life as a wife That's why you wanna have no sex Why you wanna protest, why you wanna fight for your right Cause you don't love them boys, pus... run anything Fu-- that noise Hook I know things get hard But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go Can't you tell by how they looking at you everywhere you go Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, when all these mutha... wanna waste your time It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is... I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you Everything’s adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as f...and you Minaj B-b-b-bet I am All of them bitches I’m better then Mansions in Malibu babblin And I never mention everything I dabble in And I always buy? slow when I’m straddlin’ And my shit’s so good you gotta paddle in Gotta ro-ro-row, gotta row ya boat It’s Pink Friday.. and OVO Popped out, I’m the realest deal, best legal team so the deals is ill It’s Mac, OPI and a fragrance too Apparal, I’m dominating every avenue Couple stone, good view, lil gravel too Gotta pay for the entourage travel too Cause I’m fli-fli-flying high Aint got time to talk, just Hi and bye Baby you can ask me to take a break I’ll give it all away, don’t care what the people say I’ll be a million, billion, trillion miles away He asked my sign, I said a Sagg’ I’m a star, Sheriff badge, Whats the point? If I’m guardin’ Double D up hoes, Dolly Parton Drake I know things get hard But girl you got it, girl you got it there you go Can't you tell by how they looking at you everywhere you go Wondering what's on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine, when all these mutha... wanna waste your time It's just amazing, girl, and all I can say is... I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you Everything’s adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as f... and you know you are I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you I'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so, i'm so I'm so proud of you Everything’s adding up, you've been through hell and back That's why you're bad as f... and you know you are Audio Track listing ;Digital single[11] Category:Singles Category:Singles featuring Nicki Minaj